The gates of hell hath opened, the bell tolls for thee
by StockAgent
Summary: My first attempt. Constructive critiques are welcomed and well received. Hope its okay, please enjoy! A new arrival at Drovers Run causes tension, relief and understanding. Harry Ryan puts his boot in where it doesn't belong, Claire loves and looses, Tess suffers also from the loss. There is a traumatic accident or two, yet at the end, not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"The gates of hell hath opened, the bell tolls for thee"

This is set in season 1, Tess has not long arrived at Drovers Run, her and Claire are still working each other out. Becky is recovering from the abuse she suffered. It starts with the opening scene in Gungellan. Nick &amp; Alex Ryan are at the truck stop getting fuel.

Alex shook his head as he looked across the road, his mind a million miles away from what he was doing, he couldn't take his mind of the latest arrival at Drovers Run, Tess. She was beautiful, okay maybe a little ditzy about life in the bush but he could work with that.

"Watch what you're doing!" Nicks yelling broke into his thoughts as fuel began to spill all over his boots.

"Damn!" Alex cursed as he jumped. Nick went and paid laughing at Alex's misfortune.

Alex cleaned up the spilt fuel and climbed into the ute. As he was waiting for Nick he started to think of Tess again, he smile, the way her eyes lit up. He was distracted again, this time by a rather loud motorcycle pulling in, all black and chrome, the big Harley-Davidson looked menacing, with bulging black saddlebags, a swag balanced somewhat precariously across the top, the bike had smatterings of dust and mud, telling the tale of a journey overland.

The rider had a similar look, wearing faded and torn blue jeans, heavy black boots, a black belt covered in silver studs and a faded &amp; scuffed black jacket. A flame red goatee beard hung half way down his stomach, faded tattoos and huge silver rings dominated his hands. Alex fired up the ute and drove away, not thinking of anything further than Tess, they had to get back to Killarney before Harry started calling them and his usual carry on.

Back at Drovers, Tess stood drinking a cup of tea and thinking about several things, both Ryan brothers for a start. Claire looked up from the table, something had been troubling her all night.

"So who were you talking to last night?" Claire asked.

"When?" Tess replied.

"Last night, you were in Dad's study, I heard you, who were we talking to?"

"Oh, just a friend." Tess said, blushing slightly. Claire opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sounds of a vehicle arriving.

"That'll be Alex &amp; Nick" She said as she grabbed her hat and headed for the door. Tess left her cup on the bench and followed closely. Happy for the distraction. This was to be short lived, moments after walking outside they heard an unfamiliar sound, a low, rumbling sound, similar to thunder.

"What's that?" Nick said

"Dunno" Alex said looking around

Claire looked up at the sky, "Well it sure as hell isn't rain."  
They all turned to look up the driveway as the rumbling increased and the lights and high handlebars of a motorcycle appeared on the rise. It was the same bike that Alex and seen in Gungellan. The rider bought the machine to a halt in front of the shed and began to remove his helmet.

"So what do you think he does when he doesn't bust heads?" Alex murmured to Nick.

"Dunno, think we should have AC/DC playing?" Nick responded.

"Well actually mate, I'd prefer Rose Tattoo if you don't mind." The rider interjected, removing his jacket to reveal tanned arms covered in tattoos. Hanging the jacket on the handlebar he looked at them all.

"Hey Tess." He murmured quietly, breaking into a smirk.

"Oh my god!" Tess squealed and ran at him, leaping on the stranger and knocking him to the ground. We wrapped his arms around her and said "damn it's good to see you."

Standing up and brushing the dust off Tess turned, beaming to the group, whom by this time had been joined by Jodie, Meg &amp; Becky, all looking rather perplexed at the stranger.

"Guys, this is Skull. He's an old neighbor of mine."

"Alex"

"Nick" Both of the Ryan brothers stepped forward to shake hands.

""G'day Fellas" Skull responded.

"Claire, I'm Tess's sister" She said stepping forward to shake his hand. As they shook hands Skull removed his dark glasses and looked her straight in the eye.

"G'day Claire, nice part of the world you have here."

"Thanks mate, we do alright" Claire responded, turning to introduce the rest, Jodie and Becky were nervous and unsure, Skull seemed to sense this and was gentle and polite in how he greeted them. Meg was unsure also, but her handshake just as genuine and welcoming.

"Would you like a cup of tea Skull?" Meg offered

"Thanks Meg, that's real kind of you, yeah white and one sugar thanks." He said as he reached into his pocket and extracted a cigarette.

"So Skull, what do you do? Break heads? Collect debts?" Alex asked with his trademark smart arsed snigger.

"No, Skull replied, I am a trained self-defense instructor and qualified psychologist, I specialize in working with victims of abuse, particularly the youth that have very little support." He finished, taking a deep draw on the cigarette, his blue eyes boring into Alex's.

"Oh, hell mate, sorry, didn't mean to offend."

"That's alright, happens all the time."

By this time, Meg had reappeared with a steaming mug of tea. "There you are" she said.

"Thanks Mrs Meg" Skull replied.

"Soooo you help those people that have been abused?" Jodi asked

"As long as they want the help, yes, I don't force anyone to come and see me, or stay, they tell me what they want, when they want and how much they want. I am there to listen and assist them to be able to manage what is going on." Skull replied.

"Wow! So you must've gone to Uni then?"  
"Yes, 5 years."

"Anyway, time for us to get to work." Claire said.

"Yeah I won't hold you up." Skull replied.

"Fence isn't going to fix itself." Jodi said and they all wandered off, leaving Tess standing there with Becky hovering in the background.

"I'll be in the kitchen Tess said come in when you're ready." And she hurried away quickly. Skull turned back to the bike to see Becky leaning on it.

"So, you're a counselor?"

"To a degree, yeah."

"Can I, Uh, talk to you?"

"Sure, whenever you are ready, wherever you are comfortable."

"Ta" Becky said as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_At Drovers Run_

Tess was in the study looking over some figures, Meg was in the kitchen and she looked out the window and watched Skull give Roy a scratch. Roy was taken with the big man that was a good sign as far as Meg was concerned. Although she wondered why he had turned up out of the blue. The same thought was running through Claire's mind as she was out riding, checking the fence.

"A million possibilities. She thought. What was his connection with Tess? Were they just old neighbours? Or was he something more?" She gritted her teeth has she saw Harry ryans ute coming towards the boundary.

"Hey Claire." Harry said

"Hi Harry, what's news?"  
"Oh not much. Except I hear you're now harbouring bikers on Drovers."

"Skulls a mate of Tess's, that's all."

"Are you sure? Have you checked this guy out? We've had enough funny business going on around here lately."

"Harry, do you know something you're not telling me?"

"No, just be careful, that's all I am saying Claire, bikers bring trouble."

"He's just a bloke that rides a motor cycle, nothing more, he's a psychologist and self-defence coach."

"Oh yeah? I've heard that before, look just take care and look into him, that's all I am saying Claire, if you don't, I will."

With that, Harry drove away. Claire turned and headed back to the homestead. She put Sirrocco in the yard and marched to the house, Skull was sitting on the verandah, Claire walked up, leant on the table and looked him, straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're game is, but if you think for a second that you are gold digging my sister and getting any part of this, think again." She said, her warning tone low in her throat.

"Claire, I can assure you, not only am I not interested in any sort of financial gain, I am not in the least bit interested in your sister, romantically or otherwise." Skull replied evenly looking her straight in the eye.

"I know the sort of trouble you people bring, bikers take places over and intimidate people out of what is rightfully theirs, and I won't bloody well stand by and watch that happen."

"Well then, you have made your point loud and clear, I'll be on my way. Please tell Tess I said goodbye, and thank Meg for the tea." Skull stood up, his leather vest falling open slightly, revealing more tattoos and some heavy, dark scars. Shrugging on his jacket he picked up his helmet and began putting it on as he walked to his bike. Claire followed him out.

"Don't come back." She said with pure venom in her voice. As Skull swung onto his bike he looked at Claire.

"Well Miss McLeod, it's been interesting, I can't say it's been a pleasure, or indeed, thank you for your hospitality, because there has been neither. Oh and tell Harry Ryan, thanks for ringing Professor Rasmussen at Adelaide University to check on my credentials and background, his questioning of my practice manager was also less than desirable too."

Firing up the engine, he swung the bike around in a lazy arc and rode out the driveway. Claire turned on her heel and walked back to the house, Tess was standing on the verandah, her arms folded across her chest.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?" She huffed as she walked away inside. Claire sighed deeply as the rumble of the Harley died away.

_At Killarney._

"Nick, run over to Drovers and see if Terry is there, I need him to fix a pump." Harry called out from his study.

"Sure Dad, oh and this came on the fax too." Nick replied, handing harry several sheets.

Harry looked down and the papers, they had come from Adelaide University, confirming Skulls qualifications and his work, graduated with full honours. Harry put the papers down and wondered what chain of events he had set in motion.

Skull rode along headed for Gungellan, he figured he'd fuel up, and ride out straight away for the city, with a bit of luck he'd put some distance in before the light faded. Claire's words rang in his ears, he couldn't deny that it stung that's for sure, that familiar feeling of rejection and hurt bought back memories of his childhood, not that it had been much of one. He shrugged it off and rolled the throttle open gently, the bike throbbed heavily beneath him, and riding for him was a way to think it out. He never saw the big roo come out of the scrub, it hit him in the side, the bike slewing to the left, it skidded along the loose ravel, his leg pinned underneath, it slammed into a gum tree, sending him through the air and landing on the road, the last thing he saw was a dust pall coming then everything went black.

Nick was heading for Drovers, wondering why Harry hadn't picked up the phone, suddenly something bright caught his eye, and he saw the Harley lying at the base of the tree, a mangled heap. He braked sharply as he saw Skull lying on the road, he reached for the radio.

"Killarney base, come in Killarney Base."

"Yes Nick, what's wrong?" Harry's voice came back.

"Dad, get the ambos out to Gungellan Road, half way between Killarney and Drovers."

"Why what's happened?"

"Just do it!" Nick barked back. He ran to Skull.

"Skull, mate! Its Nick, can you hear me?" Skull remained silent.

"Damn!" Nick murmured. He ran back to the Ute, switching channels he called for drovers Run.

"Hey Nick, its Becky, what's up?"

"Becky, tell Tess there's been an accident, Gungellan Road, ambos are on the way, Skulls hurt, he's hurt bad."

"Ok, I will."

Claire also heard the message, her heart dropped, they all piled into the Ute and drove quickly. Arriving, Tess jumped out of the Ute and ran to where Skull lay.

"Easy!" Nick said, grabbing her, don't move him, he's hurt bad."

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"Dunno, Nick replied, I was just coming up the road and here he was."

Tess fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why was he here?" The ambulance arrived, they all watched as the paramedics placed a collar on him, removed his helmet and placed him on the spine board.

"Air wings on its way, "Harry said as he arrived, to the ambo's her asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"Its touch and go mate, he's pretty bad, can't tell what the extent of his internal injuries are"

Soon the air ambulance touched down and they carried him to it, Tess begged to go, but there wasn't the room. She hugged Claire as the chopper lifted off. The dust settled and Harry looked over at Claire and handed her the papers. She looked at them and rounded on Harry, the anger flashing in her eyes.

"He already knew about this, Harry Ryan, I swear you have outdone yourself this time. You caused this! If he dies it will be on your head!"

Tess looked at her sister, "what are you talking about?"

"Harry here spoke to me a while ago, hinting at the fact that he might've had ulterior motives for coming to drovers. I kicked him off the place, now Harry's looked into his background, his manager called the farm Harry! You spoke to her pretty roughly!"

Tess walked back to the Ute and yelled. "Let's go Claire!"

Claire glowered at Harry before shaking her head and walking back to the Ute. Nick looked at his father, "You've outdone yourself this time Dad." He growled and he followed the girls as they drove to Gungellan as the chopper lifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meg made tea and sat at the table, Tess stared into space, unable to comprehend what had happened. Skull had been flown to the city, no one knew what was going on.

"I spoke to the Doctor at Gungellan." Meg said quietly.

"What did he say?" Claire asked.

"Skulls been in surgery, they thought he was going to lose his leg, they managed to save it, few broken ribs, they've also had to operate on his shoulder also, but he will make it."

"That's good, thank god for that!." Jodi said.

"Yeah no thanks to Harry Ryan," Tess said, "Bastard."

"Yeah I can't believe that, Jodi said, what gives him the right? I mean, sure Skull looked scary, but deep down he was a decent guy and…."

"Jodi, that's enough." Meg cut in, looking at Tess as the tears began to well up.

"But I was just." Jodi said.

"I said, that's enough." Meg replied firmly, I think we need to go to bed." With that, Meg and Jodi rose, wished everyone good night and left for the cottage.

"I'm going to turn in as well, lot of work to do in the morning." Claire said, "Night."

"Night" Tess murmured.

"Night." Becky added as she headed out the door.

_Weeks later._

Meg walked over to the yards where they were drafting the cattle.

"I've just heard from the Doctor in Gungellan, Skulls coming back."

"That's great news!" Claire said, Tess smiled for the first time in days.

"Tough bugger." Becky added with a smile.

They were interrupted by a vehicle pulling up, it was the mail truck.

"Got a special delivery for ya!" Bob called, they turned to see the passenger door of the old Holden Ute creak open, a pair of heavy black boots appeared, followed by faded jeans and the silver shafts of walking sticks.

"Skull!" Tess said, she vaulted over the rails and ran to help him. By the time she reached him he stood, leaning on the sticks heavily as Tess wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so worried" she whispered.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me." Skull replied

He winced as one of his ribs caught him.

"Sorry!" Tess said.

"Welcome back!" Jodi called waving.

"Welcome back black cat" Becky said with a big smile.

"Black cat?" Skull enquired.

"Nine lives." Becky said, with a smile. They both laughed.

"Good to see you up and about." Claire added.

"Thanks everyone, cheers Bob." He said to the driver.

"No worries. Always the best service round here!" Bob said as he crunched gears and drove away.

"Who wants tea?" Meg said.

"Yes please!" Up went the chorus.

"I've set a room up for you." Tess said, we want you to stay here while you recuperate."

"I can't do that." Skull replied. "I've caused too much division and trouble here already."

"Nonsense." Meg added.

"Well, just put me up in the workers quarters then, that way I have my own space."

"No way!" Tess exclaimed.

"Yes!" Skull snapped, staring her straight in the eyes.

"No Skull, what if.." Skull raised his hand, cutting her off.

"I need space, solitude and time. Give me that at least" Skull said. As he started off towards the quarters.

Tess stood and went to say something, Meg shot Tess a look, which made her rethink.

"Do you need a hand Skull?" She asked.

"No thanks Mrs Meg, I'll be fine, which room?" he asked looking at Claire.

"Any of them, maybe a bit dirty, don't know how the shearers left them."

"I'll have a look," Becky said and started towards the building.

Tess stood watching as Skull hobbled along, his left foot sat at a funny angle, his leg stiff and bandy, she wondered what was going through his mind. All of them did.

That night, Becky bought food down to Skull, he sat at the table in his room quietly and ate. Becky hovered.

"Anything else you need?" she asked.

"No thanks Becky, I just need a shower mate, that's all."

"Showers over by the shed." She replied, or there's the one at the house"

Skull smiled, "Shed it is then." He said, standing up, he wobbled on the sticks, before falling.

Becky jumped to catch him, but he was too heavy. They both wound up on the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried. Skull was laughing.  
"Ah hell, sorry mate." He replied. Becky stood up, helping him to his feet.

"How can you laugh?" she asked

"Easy, there's nothing else to do." Skull replied, removing his t shirt, revealing a body that had faded tattoos and scars.

Becky stared at the scars, her eyes wide.

"Oh god." She couldn't stop herself.

Grabbing his towel, Skull looked at her. "Not all of them are from the accident."

"Have you had others?"

"Nope." Skull said roughly as he hobbled for the door. Becky watched him go. She shuddered at the thought of what caused all of that. She waited a while, she saw the light go on and heard the water start to run, she quietly crept over, peeking through a gap in the tin she saw him in the shower, his entire body had scars, she saw the staples from the surgery. She bit her lip, it had been a while, she might make him feel better if she could slip in there unnoticed. She was then startled by Jodi.

"What's he like?" Jodi asked with a mischievous grin.

"Have a look." Becky replied. Jodi looked through. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Yep." Said Becky as she turned and walked away. Jodi followed. "Are all of those scars from the accident?"

"Don't know." Becky lied, it wasn't her place to tell. Give it time and she would have him.

Claire looked out the window and saw the light on, thinking Becky hadn't flipped the switch she went outside. She could hear Jodi and Becky laughing yet the shower was running, she quietly smiled to herself, it had been a while since there and been a man staying at Drovers, She crept through the dark, and peeked through the tin. She saw Skull turn the water off, she quietly gasped at the scars. She crept away again. She heard the light click off, and she saw the shadow emerge.

"Hey Claire" Skull said quietly.

"Hi Skull, thought the light was on, thought Becky had left it on again."

"All good, he replied. I'll make sure it's off at all times."

"Thanks" Claire could see in the dim light that his towel had fallen off. "I'll see you in the morning." She added as she walked away. Skull grinned in the darkness as he picked the towel up.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked as he walked away. Claire stopped. "Damn!" She whispered, before continuing to the house. Skull chuckled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

A few days later, Skull sat on the verandah, carving away at a stick with a pocket knife. Meg stepped out with a cup of tea.

"What are you doing there?" She asked

"Making myself a new walking stick, with Drovers Run flavour." He replied.

"That's nice." Meg said.

"Yeah, Skull paused. Did you get that list for me in town?"

"Yes, I put it in your room."

"Thanks, can we all have dinner together tonight please? There's something I'd like to talk to you all about."

"Sure, I'll do a roast."

"That'd be lovely, thanks." Skull smiled. Meg smiled back, they had all warmed to him, Becky had opened up to him about what had happened, Skull was helping her deal with it all. Tess was happy, knowing he was going to be alright, his left foot sat at strange angle, he would never ride a bike again, Skull decided it was time for a change, time to stop running and face a few things, he was taking his own advice. For once.

That night they were all waiting in the lounge when the heard the foot fall on the verandah. Skull appeared at the doors, his long flowing hair was gone, as was his beard. He was dressed in a check shirt, Wrangler jeans and the black boots had gone in favour of a pair of Rm Williams boots. A new black Akubra hat sat on his head.

"Evening" he said.

"Oh my god!" Jodi exclaimed.

"I can't believe it" Becky said.

"Skull! What.." Meg began.

"Wow! That's a change." Tess said. Claire just stared in amazement. She checking him out as he hobbled through, geez did his butt look fine in those jeans.

"Let's eat, I'm starved." Skull said and they made their way through to the dining room, sitting at the head of the table Skull looked around the room at them as they began to eat. He finally understood what family was. After eating Skull sat back, looking at the, all.

"It's time you all knew about me." He said "Just hold your questions till the end."

"My real name is Charles Molson, I'm 38, I grew up not knowing my mum, she took my older brother and fled when I was about 6. My Dad used to abuse her something shocking, then it was me that he abused. I know some of you have seen my scars, that's the permanent reminder I carry, I fled as soon as I was 16, I got my bike license and left all I had, which wasn't much anyway, and I lit out. I ran, I haven't seen anyone since. I came to know Tess when she lived next door to me and we became friend of sorts I guess, I still couldn't tell anyone, I was too ashamed of it all, that's why I looked the way I did, I figured if I looked big and scary, I would keep people away, all that did in the end was hurt myself. When I found out Tess was here, that's why I came to see her, I needed to make a fresh start. Claire, I don't blame you for the accident, could've happened to anyone." She went to speak, but he held up his hand, now minus the rings, silencing her.

"The scars are from when my father used to beat me, he used a length of chain. Copper pipe, he even broke a mirror over my back once." Skull added, a tear forming at the corner of his eye." I was like a dog that had been kicked too many times, I never have let anyone get close to me, I've moved from place to place, town to town, I just turn up, work a while, then leave. It's always been easy that way, never had any more than I could carry on the bike, well now that's gone, it's time for a change. I am no longer Skull, I was once Charles Molson, I guess I am again now." He also went on to explain about how for years he had suffered from nightmares and recurring dreams. He had felt free finally the day that he heard his father died, killed after as disagreement over drugs. Although he was free from having to look over his shoulder, the horror of his childhood remained. He had never known what it was like to have a birthday, or indeed Christmas.

"My life, if it could be referred to as that. Has been fairly warped and sewed vision of the normal word, that's why I went to Uni and did the psychology course, it was my way of perhaps understanding myself, to try and give myself a shot at a normal life. Instead I have wound up, giving advice to people that I cannot take myself. Why I don't know."

"Wow" Tess said.

"Tough bugger" Becky echoed.

As Charles wiped away a tear, Claire reached out and touched his hand. "I can't imagine what that was like, to go through that, yet you still turned out a great person."

"That's because I have been running from it for the last 20 years Claire, bit hard when you are running flat out watching your past try and catch you in the rear view mirror."

"Also, you can't be Charles, you'll have to be Charlie." She said with a smile. None of them could believe what they had heard, nor comprehend what it must've been like.

He chuckled, "I do have one favour to ask, can someone teach me to drive please?"

"You can't drive?" asked Jodi in surprise.

"Nope, always been a bike rider."

"Wow"

"Yes we can, Meg said. Now, who's for tea?"

"Yes please" they all said, standing to help

"I'll take mine outside thanks Mrs Meg" Charlie said.

"Okay Skull, sorry. Charlie." Meg replied, Charlie smiled at her.

Making his way outside, Claire's eyes followed him, hearing such a tale of terror changed her view of him, to have gone through all that, he put his hat on and eased himself into a sofa, extracting a cigarette and he lit it, inhaling deeply. He felt like a burden had finally been lifted from his shoulders. He fought the tears back as they threatened to come, he suddenly became aware of Claire's presence as she sat beside him.

"I'm sorry I spoke the way I did." She offered.

"That's ok Claire, I don't blame you, you didn't know and you were looking out for yours and your families interests."

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked, looking into his eyes that were shiny.

"Yeah Ill be fine." He replied roughly, "it's my problem, I just thought it important that you all know the real me."

Taking an old bandanna out of his pocket and wiping the tears away. Claire reached up and touched his face, wiping a tear away as she looked at him. His eyes widened slightly, smoke trailing from his nostrils.

"He's like an unbroken horse, Claire thought, he's been running wild and abused for so long he can't trust."

Charlie wasn't used to a feminine touch, he had never known any sort of affection or lust, let alone love. Meg appeared with tea, she put it down, and left them to it with a smile. Charlie looked at the table and crushed out his cigarette. Looking at Claire he quietly murmured." I don't know what I am doing, just so you know. I have been on the run for so long, I don't know what family life or any sort of normal existence is."

"That's ok, we can take it slow." Claire said reaching out and taking his hand in hers, she felt the roughness of them, scarred and calloused, his hands told a story that was different to his work. He reached out and brushed her hair back behind her ear. They both smiled, Claire stood up, holding out her hands she helped him to his feet.

"C'mon" Claire said simply, as she passed him his walking stick he shuffled down the steps. They had an audience, all the others were watching at the windows. Claire and Charlie pretended not to notice them as they walked towards the quarters.

"Becky, I think we can make a bed up for you somewhere tonight." Meg said.

"Thanks Meg, great idea." Becky replied

Claire and Charlie stood at the yards, looking at the silver moon as it gently illuminated the paddocks. Charlie wiped another tear away not saying a word, Claire leaned in, and taking his face in her hands she kissed him. He was immobilised for a brief second, then began to return the kiss. His walking stick clattered as it fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her pulling them together. They broke and looked at each other.

"Easy there." Claire breathed.

"Sorry, I've never done that before." Charlie confessed.

"So what else haven't you done?" Claire asked, her smile glowing in the moonlight.

"Ah, a lot." Came the reply, his voice slightly shaken with nerves, his gaze on the ground.

Claire picked up his walking stick, taking him by the arm she led him to the quarters where a pale light glowed in his room. Once inside Claire shut the door and turned to him.

"I can see your nervous," she whispered as she walked towards him, "that's okay, you have to trust me, I'll take care of you." She said as she began to remove his shirt. She inspected his scars, her touch gentle to him. Eventually they fell to the bed and Charlie flipped out the light, Claire soon turned it back on, "I want to see you." She said as she drew him in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Charlie woke on his own, the sun shone through the window. Did he dream last night? He must've. He swung out of bed and got dressed, he discovered a letter that had been left in the screen door for him, he sat on the front verandah and watched the girls bringing in the cattle for drenching. He lit a smoke, he waved to them, they waved back, and Claire broke away from the mob and rode over.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you want me to do today?" He asked.

"Ah yes actually, rest and recuperate. I'll come by later on."

"Yes Boss."

Claire laughed and rode back towards the yards. Becky rode up beside her.

"He's a great bloke isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah he's a rare one alright. She replied before yelling out "Tess! Get that gate!"

"So what was it like?" Becky asked with a cheeky grin.

Claire thought a moment and looked at her,

"It was unbelievable, it was like I was a well-trained mare that was broken out of a paddock and stolen away in the night by the wild brumby stallion."

"Wow." Was all Becky said as Alex Ryan pulled up, Claire waved to him, Alex hopped onto the rail as Claire rode up.

"How's he doing?" Alex asked nodding in the direction of the quarters.

"He's okay, he actually told us about his childhood and all that."

"Oh yeah? What was it, all high class society and all that hey?"

"Hardly, I'll put it this way, he has suffered more at the hands of people than some of us will ever see in our entire lives."

"Bit melodramatic isn't it?"

"Well Alex, go and ask him then."

"Maybe I will." Alex murmured as Harry arrived and joined him at the rail.

"How's he doing?"

"Yeah he's alright old man. You here to apologise to him?"

"Yes, I had better."

"Well, come on then." Alex said and started off towards the quarters. Harry followed closely.

"Skull! Are ya there mate? It's Alex!"

"Yeah mate, and its Charlie now, not Skull anymore."

"Charlie, this is my father."

"Harry Ryan, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Harry, tell me, are you going to speak to me the same way you spoke to my manager?"

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it." Harry said.

"Well, I accept your apology Harry, I appreciate it, however, I will never forget, nor forgive what you did. In a legal sense I could've had you on the block for defamation and other things. I just had word, seems your ravings have made my practice worthless, all my patients are gone, my staff have quit. I now have nothing. For that I have you to thank. So thank you, and good day. Alex, you and Nick are welcome anytime, Harry, I appreciate what you did for me after my accident, but it doesn't outweigh the fact that you have destroyed my livelihood and reputation."

"I know, I really am sorry, would you accept an invitation to dinner at Killarney?"

"As long as I can bring someone."

"Sure, Thursday night ok?"

"Fine."

"Okay, see you then, Come on Alex."

"Coming Dad, see you Thursday Charlie."

"No worries."

Charlie watched them go, he lit a cigarette, his gaze switched to the yards then to Claire as she was walking towards him.

"What did they want?"

"Invited me to dinner at Killarney. Reckon its part of a way to say sorry for the fact that he has thrown my life away."

"What do you mean? Claire asked

He handed her a letter that had arrived that morning.

"Oh hell." She said, "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Not a lot I can do, it's all gone. I have nothing." He said. "Will you come with me?"

"I can't, people talk enough, I'm sorry." Claire said as she turned to go.

"Yeah, you know what? You're right, I understand." Charlie said as he hobbled inside, the screen door banging shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thursday night rolled around and he had managed to convince Tess to come along for company, also for the fact that she could drive, Claire had also warned him about the Ryan's, in particular, Liz and the fact that she could be rather icy. He stood there, wearing a blue shirt and moleskin jeans. Claire felt a pang of jealousy run through her as she watched them climb into the old ute.

_At Killarney_

"Welcome, welcome, come on through." Harry greeted them warmly, "what can we get you two to drink?"

"Just wine for me Harry, thanks." Tess replied.

"Ahh just water for me thanks." Replied Charlie.

"What? No beer? You soft?" Alex snorted from the sofa.

"Yes I must say it's most strange." Liz chimed in haughtily.

"I can't drink because of the medications I am on, it's quite simple really." Replied Charlie, then looking pointedly at Liz, "even if some people don't take that into account." This barb wasn't lost on anyone, least of all Liz. Nick broke into the conversation to liven it up as they sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So what's the story? I hear you have a practice in the city? Headed back to that after some r and r?"

"No Nick, I no longer have a practise after certain events of recent time, as a matter of fact, I have nothing but the clothing on my back and my health."

Nick inhaled sharply as this news, "Geez, I'm sorry mate, I really am, if I'd have known." He finished lamely.

"That's alright Nick, you weren't to know."

"So let's cut to the chase," Harry interjected, fuelled by a couple of bottles of beer, "How much is it going to take for you to pack up, shut up and leave?"

"I do not want any money Harry, nor any such sort of thing from you."

"Come on, you don't expect me to buy that do you? That's why you are here! Why else would you have accepted the invite?"

"Because, maybe, just maybe, I actually thought you might care enough to mean an apology, and that maybe the meal was a way of bridging the gap. I can see now that I was wrong." Looking at Liz, "Mrs Ryan, thanks very much for the fantastic meal, you truly are an excellent cook. Thanks for the invite, I appreciate it, I'll see myself out." And with that Charlie stood up and left the room quietly, Tess followed wishing them good night and thanks.

Alex looked at his parents. "You pair just don't know when to quit do you?" He said, disgusted he stood up and left the room.

Nick calmly wiped his mouth, looked at them and simply said, "I am ashamed of you two, and your behaviour was despicable."

_At Drovers Run_

Tess pulled the ute into the shed. Charlie opened the door, and started to slide out.

"Thanks for driving Tess, sorry you had to see that, good night."

"That's ok, night." Tess replied as she watched him hobble away on the stick, she was about to walk into the garden as she saw him pause, the flame from the lighter illuminating his silhouette.

"Those things will kill you, you know that." Tess called out cheekily. Charlie turned and waved, "Night mate." He called as he began to shuffle again. Reaching his room he was surprised to find the light on, he sat out the front and finished his smoke. He heard the creak of the screen door hinge. He looked up, Becky was standing at her door. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Oh yeah wonderful, I got accused of being a fortune hunter and all sorts. Never felt more unwelcome in my life, Alex &amp; Nick were alright though."

"Yeah, the Ryan's are like that, you'll be right, good night." And with that she closed the screen again.

"Night" Charlie murmured.

Quietly closing the door behind him he turned to see Claire laying in his bed. She smiled at him seductively.

"I heard you had a rough night" she murmured, "Come to bed and I'll make it better."

"Is that right?" Charlie grinned at her, removing his shirt.

"Come on big boy, your filly wants her stallion." She purred in his ear as he climbed between the sheets, he reached up, shut out the light and the fell together. Claire was in a state of absolute and utter bliss as she arched her back, she cried out, craving for carnal lust and satisfaction. Afterwards she lay folded up in his arms, her head on his chest, she listed to the steady rhythm of his breathing She felt safe, secure in his arms, she felt fully satisfied, it had been so long since the last time. Now that Drovers was staffed by all women it would tend to be a hotbed of female emotion and hormones. She looked up at him, she reached in a gently kissed him on the lips, she got a shock when his eyes opened and he responded with his tongue. Smiling at each other she lay back down and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, they finally drifted off to sleep.

Morning broke with a Willy Wagtail chittering away on the fence as Charlie sat there, omnipresent smoke in his fingers, a steaming cup of tea at his side. Claire walked to the door and smiled as she looked at him, she felt like she was in a complete and utter state of contentment. Now if she could just get them both away for a night or two, it may really be good. She heard the screen door at Becky's room open and she and Charlie exchanged good mornings and such. Becky stared to walk off quietly and just called out "Morning Claire" over her shoulder.

"Damn" Claire quietly cursed under her breath. Charlie just chuckled. "Oh crazy! We've been sprung!" he said.

"That's enough." Claire said as she stared to walk off.

"Sorry." Charlie said, dumbfounded at her response.

Meg and Jodi were in the garden as Claire walked past.

"Mum, Jodi whispered. "Claire's wearing the same clothes as she was last night! Look at her hair, where has she been?"

"None of our business Jodi." Meg replied with a smile, knowing full well where Claire had been, she had watched her sneak out of the house just before Tess and Charlie returned from Killarney.

The day passed without much incident, Claire saddled Sirocco and went for a ride, images of the night before ran through her mind, she had never felt like that before, and there was nothing in it than pure unbridled lust. It would burn out before long and Charlie would return to the city. She worried at what Tess would say if she found out. She didn't think Becky would say anything at all, but still it nagged at her. Charlie had reached down into her souls and set alight something, she remembered how his skin had felt to her touch, the taste of smoke on his breath, the smell of his aftershave lingered in her nostrils. She turned for home, she needed him, and she told herself that she would get it out of her system before long, until then she felt like she was under his spell. His easy smile, his happy laugh, his eyes, blue like the ocean with a slight smoky grey hint, and she could get lost in them for hours. She rode up the quarters, she threw caution to the wind by tying sirocco up to the verandah pole. Charlie stood in the doorway, shirtless his wounds still healing from the accident. Claire walked up to him and started to kiss him, her tongue searching, wanting, begging him, her body felt like it was on fire, Claire tore at him, knocking one of his ribs, making him cry out in pain. He fell to the bed, gripping his side in pain. Claire fell with him and continued kissing him, the pain would stop soon enough She cried out in her ecstasy. Meanwhile a small crowd had gathered at the shed, Tess, Jodi and Becky watched open mouthed has they saw the way Claire behaved.

"Well, that solves that then." Jodi said.

"Yeah, how long has this been going on?" Tess wondered.

"Dunno." Becky said, "My guess is since the other night."

A little while, Claire remerged, her hair and clothing dishevelled. She looked up at the shed and saw them all standing there. She mounted Sirocco as Charlie came out on the verandah, cigarette going.

"See you at dinner." Claire said as she rode off. Awaiting the barrage of questions. Tess stormed off to the quarters. Confronting Charlie, "what the hell do you think you are doing?!" She demanded. "That's my sister you pig! What's next, me? Jodi? Becky?"

"Calm down Tess, Claire and I are just satisfying each other's needs. She turns up when she wants, leaves when she is done, it's her call, I am not pursuing her."

"And that makes it alright does it?"

"No different from the way you throw yourself at the Ryan boys."

"That's different!" Tess fumed, "I don't go to bed with them! I keep my legs together, unlike some others around here."

"Tess." Meg said quietly, "I think you should leave it until you have calmed down."

"Whys that Meg? Terry not enough? You need this tattooed lothario also?" She said before stomping off.

"Thanks Meg." Charlie murmured, the Miss now gone.

"Hmm." Meg replied as she too, walked away.

Charlie walked into his room, looking down at his swag, he rolled it up. It was time.

Darkness had fallen and they were all seated around the table, no one was saying a word, the air was thick with tension, finally Tess exploded.

"So how long have you been sneaking around with him?" She snapped, looking at Claire.

"Only 3 times." Claire replied wearily.

"Oh! Only three times. Well lah dee dah." Tess said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not perfect like you Tess! Claire bit back. " I have wants and needs like we all do, I have had to sacrifice all that to keep this place going, do you think it's easy for me? Well think again!" With that she pushed back and walked out, he boots stomping on the boards of the house.

'Probably off to lover boy" She huffed, the rest ate in silence.

Outside, Claire's eyes pricked with tears as she looked down towards the quarters. The light in his room was off, she walked down there anyway, She had to tell him it was over. Opening the door, she saw the room was empty, the bed made, his swag gone, only his scent lingered. She looked down at the table, there was a scrawled note in pencil that read.

"Dear Claire, I am sorry to have caused this, thank you for such a great time and for your hospitality, I have to move on now. So long. Skull." Beneath this Skull had written: "It's for whom the bell tolls, I came and opened the gates of hell on your peaceful existence, now the bells tolls for me."

The tears ran from Claire's eyes and she fell onto the seat as Tess appeared in the doorway, wordlessly Tess read the note.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around her sister as she wept like a frightened child.

_Gungellan Road_

Harry was headed off to a late meeting when he saw Skull walking along the road, his swag on his shoulder. Pulling up he wound the window down?

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Gungellan, can you give me lift?"

"Sure" said Harry, "What's going on?"

"No questions, just get me to Gungellan hey?" Skull replied.

"Okay." Harry replied.

_Gungellan Truck Stop_.

"Thanks Harry, appreciate it." Skull said as he grabbed his swag and shut the canopy door on his Ute.

"No worries, where are you going?"

"Back to the city probably, then who knows, might head west."

"Okay, well good luck. Oh and Charles, I know there is more to this, what I don't know, but I know there is something big."

"Yeah, you might be right Harry. Thanks for the lift."

Harry drove away, he thought about calling Drovers, but thought better of it. He looked in the mirror, he saw Skull climbing into a truck. He turned his eyes back the road and headed into the night.

_Drovers Run. Several hours later._

Tess and Claire were sitting watching the TV, not saying anything, the sorrow ran deep with them both. So many questions remained. All of a sudden they were bought out of their stupor by a breaking new bulletin.

"Tragedy at Fisher tonight as a truck accident has claimed a life. The truck was travelling south when a tyre blew and the driver lost control, rolling the vehicle on the embankment, before coming to a rest behind me. Police and emergency crews are on scene now, the victim was a hitch hiker the driver had picked up in the nearby town of Gungellan, and Officers have said that they have no information on his identity apart from a nickname of Skull. Which was what the driver said he called himself, Police are asking anyone who may know this man, to please come forward. More updates as they come to hand, but this certainly a terrible tragedy and takes the states road toll to 54 so far this year. Back to your normal programming."

Tess turned the TV off, she felt sick, she looked to where Claire had been sitting, she had vanished. She could hear her on the phone in the hall.

"Yes that's right, the man's name was Charles Molson, and he was a therapist from the city." Claire then hung up the phone. Looking back at Tess, tears streaming down her face. She fell to the floor wailing as Tess ran to her.

_Killarney, the following day._

News of Skulls passing reached round the district. Along with the tryst that he and Claire had. Alex looked up at Nick as they had coffee.

"Might pop over to Drovers I reckon."

"Yeah, seems like the right thing to do." They both walked out to Alex's Ute, ignoring Harrys protest.

_At drovers._

Meg appeared at Claire's door with a cup of tea. "Claire,? I thought you might want tea."

"Thanks Meg." Claire replied absentmindedly.

"You know, he's free now, no more pain and suffering, he had been though a lot and now he's running free out there somewhere."

"Like a brumby stallion." Becky said from the door.

Claire looked at her, she smiled.

Heading downstairs Tess was in the kitchen with Alex and Nick. They looked up as Claire walked in.

"hey." Said Nick.

Hi" said Alex.

"Hey, I thought we might do something for skull out in the garden, she said to Tess, "you know, plant a tree or something."

That's a good idea." Meg said.

"Yeah." Tess said, "I reckon he will like that."

They gathered on the back lawn, a fresh hole had been dug by Terry, a tree stood nearby in a pot.

"Well, said Meg. I'll start. Skull was with us for a short time, he taught us a lot. He taught us not to be too quick to judge, not to ride motorcycles. And I am sure we will remember all the wisdom he taught."

"Amen to that, Becky said, he taught me to handle things differently, he taught me that the road will rise to meet you if you work at it."

'He was gentle of spirit, yet wild and unchained." Tess said.

"No matter what pain life threw at him, he still was a good person, wild as a brumby stallion, yet as gentle as a young foal." Claire said, tears pricking at her eyes.

With that, Tess and Claire knelt to place the tree in the ground. Skull would always remain with them, more than they would ever realise.

Meanwhile on a nearby hill, a shadowy figure stood, clad in a black leather jacket, observing the group in the garden.

"Time to go". Said a man in a suit, "We have to move out quickly, before anyone sees. We only have so much cover after that accident before someone may smell a rat."

"No worries John, any chance I can ever come back this way do you think?"

"No Charlie, not until we have dealt with it all" Said John.

"So long Charlie Molson, So long Skull." He said as he walked towards a waiting van. The vehicle raised a little dust as it began its way back down the road towards Gungellan.


End file.
